Scrubs
Scrubs - Medici ai primi ferri (Scrubs) è una serie televisiva statunitense ideata nel 2001 da Bill Lawrence, prodotta da ABC Studios e trasmessa negli Stati Uniti dalla NBC. Il termine "scrub" indica un oggetto (un camice che indossano medici specializzandi ed infermieri); una pratica chirurgica (il lavaggio accurato delle mani prima di un intervento) ed una persona (un individuo di poco conto, un principiante o la riserva in una squadra di football). Sarebbe certo curioso che gli autori avessero intitolato la serie "scrubs" con l'intento di richiamare alla mente un particolare lavaggio delle mani che eseguono i soli chirurghi (e che normalmente non viene declinato al plurale, trattandosi di un verbo e non di un sostantivo) e non il camice indossato da quasi tutti i personaggi (camice che il protagonista si ostina ad indossare anche quando diventa un medico specializzato). Tanto più che questa seconda interpretazione consente di fare riferimento, contemporaneamente, al primo ed al terzo significato letterale del termine "scrub": gli infermieri ed i medici alle prime armi (the scrubs) che indossano i tipici camici (the scrubs). In Italia la serie viene trasmessa da MTV poco tempo dopo la sua uscita negli USA, ed immediatamente si dimostra un successo; la prima pubblicità della serie presenta Scrubs come "Più clinico di E.R., più cinico di Ally McBeal, più piccante di Sex and the City, più frizzante di Friends". Successivamente la serie è andata in onda anche sul canale satellitare Fox del bouquet SKY. La serie è attualmente composta da otto stagioni, delle quali sette sono già state trasmesse in Italia da MTV. La settima stagione, trasmessa negli Stati Uniti dal 25 ottobre 2007, doveva essere l'ultima e doveva essere composta da 18 episodi, ma, a causa dello sciopero degli sceneggiatori, durato da novembre 2007 al febbraio 2008, ne furono realizzati solo 11. Per dare una degna conclusione al telefilm, il network americano ABC, ha comprato i diritti del telefilm dalla Nbc la quale produce "Scrubs" fin dall'inizio, producendo un'ottava ed ultima stagione che è andata in onda negli USA dal gennaio 2009. Nonostante l'ultimo episodio dell'ottava stagione sia stato girato come un vero e proprio finale della serie, il 15 maggio 2009, a sorpresa, la ABC ha rinnovato la serie per una nona stagione di 13 episodi cui parteciperanno Donald Faison, John C. McGinley e Neil Flynn come personaggi ricorrenti; Zach Braff e Sarah Chalke parteciperanno invece a 6 episodi mentre Judy Reyes dovrebbe apparire come guest star occasionale. La nuova stagione seguirà le vicende dei vecchi personaggi affiancati da alcuni nuovi "interns" inseriti nel corso dell'ottava stagione. Le prime sei stagioni sono già disponibili in DVD, anche in italiano. Trama La serie narra delle vicende di tre giovani intraprendenti medici: J.D. (protagonista principale e anche narratore), Elliot Reid (dottoressa nevrotica) e Christopher Turk(miglior amico di J.D.). All'interno dell'ospedale i tre si trovano ad interagire con altri numerosi personaggi, tra i quali il cinico dottore Percival "Perry" Cox (responsabile del tirocinio di J.D.) e la sua ex-moglie Jordan Sullivan, l'infermiera Carla Espinosa (fidanzata ed in seguito moglie di Turk), il dottor Bob Kelso (primario dell'ospedale), l'"Inserviente", senza nome, nemico giurato di J.D., il Dottor Todd Quinlan (il pervertito cronico), l'infermiera Laverne Roberts, che scompare nella sesta stagione, Theodore "Ted" Buckland (l'avvocato imbranato) e Keith "trastullo", poi fidanzato e promesso marito di Elliot. Gran parte degli eventi è condizionata dalla carriera che il giovane J.D. compie e dal continuo confrontarsi con la morte. Nella serie è possibile individuare proprio nella morte un filo conduttore, poiché è quasi sempre questa la causa delle azioni, o la conseguenza. Altri fili conduttori sono le relazioni tra J.D. ed Elliot e tra Turk e Carla, i conflitti interni all'ospedale. Cast Personaggi principali e doppiatori italiani *'Zach Braff' - Dr. Jonathan Michael "J.D." Dorian (Alessandro Quarta) *'Sarah Chalke' - Dr.ssa Elliot Reid (Chiara Colizzi) *'Donald Faison' - Dr. Christopher Duncan Turk (Nanni Baldini) *'Judy Reyes' - Infermiera Carla Espinosa (Ilaria Latini) *'John C. McGinley' - Dr. Percival Ulixes "Perry" Cox (Angelo Maggi) *'Ken Jenkins' - Dr. Robert "Bob" Kelso (Carlo Reali) *'Neil Flynn' - L'Inserviente (Nino Prester) Personaggi secondari e doppiatori italiani *'Robert Maschio' - Todd "Il Todd" Quinlan (Francesco Pezzulli) - Chirurgo collega di Turk. *'Christa Miller' - Jordan Sullivan (Claudia Catani nella prima serie, Sabrina Duranti dalla seconda in poi) - Ex-moglie e attuale compagna del dottor Cox. *'Sam Lloyd' - Theodore "Ted" Buckland (Gaetano Varcasia) - Consulente legale dell'ospedale. Succube del dottor Kelso. *'Charles Chun' - Dr. Wen (Roberto Certomà) - Primario di Chirurgia. *'Michael Hobert' - Lonnie (Gianluca Musiu) *'Johnny Kastl' - Doug Murphy (Marco De Risi) - Prima incapace studente di medicina insieme a J.D. ed Elliot, poi abile anatomopatologo. *'Aloma Wright' - infermiera Laverne Roberts (Stefania Romagnoli) *'Mark Ramundo' - infermiere Taylor Masciulli (Riccardo Carluccio) Guest star Molte "guest star" sono apparse più volte nella serie, spesso dando vita a dei personaggi veri e propri e non ad estemporanee comparse in singoli episodi; tra queste figurano: *Colin Farrell, nel ruolo di un uomo che dopo una rissa con un altro uomo, lo porta all'ospedale. *Colin Hay, leader del complesso Men at Work, nel ruolo di sé stesso nel primo episodio della seconda stagione. Le sue canzoni compariranno più volte nella colonna sonora del telefilm. Nel secondo episodio della settima stagione Colin Hay ricomparirà in uno dei flashback di J.D., al termine del quale il protagonista dice: "mi chiedevo dove si fosse nascosto!!" *Courtney Cox , nel ruolo di Maddox, nuovo primario nei primi episodi dell'8° serie *Matthew Perry, nel ruolo del figlio di un paziente di J.D. al quale deve donare un rene. (#11 episodio,4 stagione) *David Copperfield, nel ruolo di se stesso in un flash di J.D nella seconda stagione *Tom Cavanagh, nel ruolo di Dan Dorian, fratello maggiore di J.D. *John Ritter, nel ruolo di Sam Dorian, padre di J.D.,morto nella 4° stagione. *Scott Foley, nel ruolo di Sean Kelly, due volte fidanzato di Elliot. *Michael J. Fox, nel ruolo del dottor Kevin Casey, medico laureato in medicina e chirurgia con disordini ossessivo-compulsivi. *Brendan Fraser, nel ruolo di Ben Sullivan, fratello di Jordan e miglior amico del dottor Cox, che compare per la prima volta nella terzultima e penultima puntata della prima stagione,operato per leucemia,malattia per cui muore nella 3° stagione. *Tara Reid, nel ruolo di Danni Sullivan, sorella di Jordan e due volte fidanzata di J.D. *Phill Lewis, nel ruolo di Hooch, un medico ritenuto pazzo da buona parte dello staff dell'ospedale. *Nestor Carbonell, nel ruolo del dottor Ron Ramirez, un chirurgo plastico. *Masi Oka, nel ruolo di Franklin. *Heather Locklear, nel ruolo di Julie, rappresentante di una compagnia farmaceutica. *D.L. Hughley, nel ruolo di Kevin, fratello di Turk. *Kelli Williams, nel ruolo di Kristen Murphy. *Dick Van Dyke, nel ruolo del dottor Townshend. *Freddy Rodríguez, nel ruolo di Marco Espinosa, fratello di Carla e nemesi di Turk. *Nicole Sullivan, nel ruolo ricorrente della paziente ansiosa Jill Tracy, morta di rabbia verso la fine della quinta stagione. *Josh Randall, nel ruolo di Jake, l'amore di Elliot verso la fine della quarta stagione. *Julianna Margulies, nel ruolo di Neena Broderick. *Amy Smart, nel ruolo di Jamie Moyer, moglie di un paziente in coma (per questo nota anche come "BSC", la Bella Sposina del Coma, "TCW" nella versione originale, Tasty Coma Wife), con la quale J.D. ha una relazione. *Heather Graham, nel ruolo della psichiatra Molly Clock. *Rick Schroder, nel ruolo dell'infermiere Paul Flowers, con il quale Elliott esce durante la seconda stagione. *Elizabeth Bogush, nel ruolo di Alex Hanson, con la quale J.D. esce durante la prima stagione. *Martin Klebba, nel ruolo del nano Randal, che diventa inserviente durante la terza stagione. *Cheryl Hines nel ruolo di Paige, la sorella del Dr. Cox, diventata fervente cristiana, che gli ricorda della loro infanzia difficile e del loro padre violento. *Bellamy Young, nel ruolo della dottoressa Miller, primario di chirurgia e superiore di Turk, alter-ego di Cox femminile come carattere. *Mandy Moore (ex fidanzata di Braff nella vita reale), nel ruolo di Julie Quinn, fiamma di J.D. *Billy Dee Williams nel ruolo di se stesso. Nel 1980 interpretò Lando Calrissian in Guerre Stellari, e qui, nell'episodio "Her Story II", Julie lo presenta a Turk e quando Turk lo riconosce con aria stupefatta lo chiama Lando e continua a chiamarlo così per tutto il resto dell'episodio, nonostante Billy ostenti il suo vero nome. *Jason Bateman, nel ruolo di Mr. Sutton. *Travis Schuldt nel ruolo di Keith Dudemeister. *George Takei, nel ruolo del sacerdote cattolico che dovrebbe sposare Turk e Carla (Turk ha scelto il prete poiché rassomigliava al Capitano Hikaru Sulu di Star Trek, ed infatti è proprio lui ad averlo interpretarlo). *Elizabeth Banks, nel ruolo dell'urologa Kim Briggs, madre del figlio di J.D. *R. Lee Ermey, nel ruolo del padre dell'inserviente. *Molly Shannon, nel ruolo di una logorroica autista di ambulanza, che farà disperare Cox proprio a causa della sua inarrestabile parlantina (episodio 4x08, "La mia ultima chance") *DJ Qualls, nel ruolo di tirocinante di JD, 1° stagione 17° episodio. *Frank Poncharello, compare ad un party organizzato per ricordare il personaggio che interpretava nei Chips Alan Ruck, Michael Boatman, Barry Bostwick, Alexander Chaplin e Richard Kind, che precedentemente avevano già lavorato con Bill Lawrence in Spin City, sono anch'essi apparsi come "guest star", così come Clay Aiken, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Sean Hayes, Phill Lewis, Christopher Meloni, Jay Mohr, Ryan Reynolds, Jimmie Walker, Carrot Top e Hattie Winston Episodi In quasi tutti i titoli degli episodi è presente l'aggettivo possessivo della I persona singolare (mio, mia ecc). L'intera serie infatti non è altro che un diario personale di J.D.. Location L'intera serie non è girata in un set cinematografico, ma all'interno di un autentico ospedale, il Medical Center of North Hollywood, ospedale di Los Angeles chiuso alcuni anni prima della serie. Negli extra dei DVD della prima serie Sarah Chalke racconta di come, nei primi giorni di ripresa, molte persone si presentassero all'ingresso del set a chiedere assistenza medica, credendo si trattasse di un vero ospedale. All'interno dell'edificio sono state costruite tutte le diverse ambientazioni della serie, come le case di J.D. e Turk, quella del Dottor Cox e il bar dove i protagonisti si incontrano al di fuori dell'ospedale. E sempre all'interno dell'ospedale si trovano gli studi di post-produzione, le sale di doppiaggio e, ovviamente, tutti i camerini degli attori. Spin Off Scrubs Intern Durante l'ottava stagione viene introdotto lo spinoff Scrubs Intern, una miniserie di "Webisodi" (episodi web disponibili sul sito della abc) che tratta della vita dei nuovi specializzandi vista attraverso un video diario tenuto da Sunny (Sonal Shah). In alcuni punti il video diario fa riferimento a scene e situazioni delle puntate di Scrubs. http://abc.go.com/primetime/scrubs/index?pn=scrubsinterns&clipId=178161. La serie non avrà comunque un seguito in televisionehttp://forums.abc.go.com/n/blogs/blog.aspx?nav=main&webtag=scrubsramblings&entry=15. Pilots/Serie 9 Per la prossima stagione è previsto un continuo, spin off chiamato Pilots, che vede come protagonisti Turk, Cox e l'inserviente. La serie è ancora in fase di creazione e quasi sicuramente faranno parte dello show tutti i membri principali del cast di Scrubs (compreso Zach Braff come JD). Bill Lawrence ha però specificato che se la serie diventerà la nona serie di Scrubs, lo show sarà assolutamente diverso da quello andato in onda sino all'ottava serie.http://forums.abc.go.com/n/blogs/blog.aspx?nav=main&webtag=scrubsramblings&entry=16 Errori ed incongruenze Stagione 1 * La radiografia che appare nel titolo è appesa alla rovescia per tutte le puntate della 1° stagione, è stata corretta all'inizio della 2°, per poi tornare appesa alla rovescia. Bill Lawrence afferma che la scelta di appenderla al contrario è stata fatta di proposito per dimostrare l'inesperienza dei nuovi medici. Nell'episodio "La mia urologa" (serie 5°) la dottoressa Kim Briggs compare nella sigla e mette a posto la radiografia dicendo: "È al rovescio! È tanto che volevo farlo". *Quando JD compra le scarpe da bowling dall'infermiera Roberts e le dà a Turk per andare a baciare Elliot l'inquadratura fa vedere che anche Turk aveva preso le stesse scarpe ma di colore diverso. Ma nell'inquadratura precedente, mentre cammina verso JD ha le ciabatte da chirurgo verdi e non le scarpe da bowling come nell'inquadratura successiva. *Quando JD in una sua fantasia immagina di sbattere Samantha, la nipote della signora Turner, contro la sua torta di compleanno perché non riusciva a decidere in fretta, sopra la torta in una scena si vedono 5 candeline, mentre quando lei ha la faccia nella torta le candelino non ci sono. *Quando J.D. viene operato di appendicite, Turk durante l'intervento lo incide a sinistra (ma l'appendice, generalmente, è dal lato opposto); successivamente lo medica e la ferita questa volta è a destra. * Quando Carla è preoccupata per il fatto che Turk non si confida con lei, il Dottor Cox le rivela che quando lui era specializzando torturava Jordan per scaricare la pressione. Ma Cox è stato specializzando circa 15 anni prima, mentre con Jordan è stato sposato solo 5 anni prima del divorzio Stagione 2 *Quando nel primo episodio J.D. e Turk sono a letto assieme J.D. ha le braccia nude fuori dal piumino, ma un attimo dopo Turk solleva la coperta e si vede che J.D. è completamente vestito con tanto di giacca. * Nella puntata 3 (Il mio caso da pubblicare) quando J.D. esulta per aver vinto la gara tra gli assistenti, alle spalle del Dottor Cox si vede l'assistente Snoop Dog. Ma nell'inquadratura successiva si può vedere lo stesso assistente Snoop Dog anche alle spalle di J.D. * Nella puntata 4 Elliot, per entrare nelle grazie di Cox, si offre di dire a una sua paziente che è malata di meningite. La meningite è una malattia estremamente contagiosa e il protocollo vuole che, per evitare rischi, si indossi una mascherina, ma Elliot non la mette. * Nella puntata 13 (La mia filosofia) si vede verso la fine, poco prima della canzone della paziente, una signora che dice di rimanere in un ufficio per una ricerca per almeno 20-25 anni. Nella settima stagione si scoprirà che quella signora è la futura Lady, fidanzata dell'Inserviente. * In una puntata della seconda stagione, nella quale il dottor Cox finge la morte del dottor Kelso, scrive che Kelso è nato nel 1947, invece nasce nel 1940. Stagione 3 *Nella puntata Il mio consiglio per te Marco, il fratello di Carla, colpisce Turk con un pugno sulla parte destra della faccia; la scena dopo l'occhio nero è quello sinistro. *Nella seconda puntata, al minuto 04.47, quando Elliot sta per baciare Sean, il delfino li schizza d'acqua, ma Elliot, che poco prima del bacio aveva i capelli asciutti, subito dopo ce li ha bagnati, anche prima che il delfino la bagnasse d'acqua. *Nella quinta puntata vi è una scena in cui il fratello di JD entra in casa e gli salta addosso. La porta rimane aperta ma, nell'inquadratura successiva, la porta appare chiusa. *Nella puntata 9 Doug dice a Cox che sua madre gli aveva fatto le frittelle a colazione. ma nella serie precedente dice che la sua famiglia vive a Reno. *Nella decima puntata della terza serie, Elliot, racconta un aneddoto della sua adolescenza, dicendo «Feci sesso con il fratello di un mio amico, e la pagai cara, il giorno dopo tutti sapevano com'era la mia faccia da orgasmo», frase contradditoria, perché nella prima serie Elliot dice a Carla di non avere mai avuto un orgasmo. *In origine, il Dr. Mickhead viene nominato per la prima volta nella puntata La mia balena bianca (3ª stagione). Nella versione italiana, invece, in quella puntata viene chiamato "Dr. Foglione" a causa della traduzione della risposta di Turk («Dovresti sentire come chiamano il Dr. Foglione», in origine «No sweat. You should hear what call Dr. Mickhead.») a JD che gli riferisce che una specializzanda lo ha chiamato "Dr. Sterc". In seguito verrà chiamato col nome orginale e il Dr. Foglione viene nominato più volte senza che compaia mai. Stagione 4 *Nella prima puntata della quarta stagione è possibile notare che in una scena J.D. scrive scherzosamente alla lavagna dei turni il nome del presunto dottor "Al Coholic", mentre nell'inquadratura successiva si osserva che alla lavagna al posto del primo nome c'è scritto "Dr. Ass Face" *Nella quinta puntata della quarta stagione Turk e J.D. indossano delle tute di pelle ed una sciarpa, in una scena Turk ha la sciarpa fermamente attaccata al collo, girandosi invece la sciarpa risulta completamente sciolta. *Nella puntata 7, "il mio comune nemico", il fratello di JD porta da Elliot il cd di Dido "Life for Rent" ma in sottofondo si sente Thank You, che è invece contenuta nel primo album "No Angel" *Nella puntata "I miei 15 minuti" Ted, parlando con Kelso, afferma che quando ha cominciato a lavorare per l'ospedale aveva ancora i capelli. Nella puntata 19 serie 4 "La mia botte piena", invece, Ted dice che perse i capelli a 12 anni. Però nell'episodio 10 della settima stagione, quando l'inserviente incontra Ted che sta portando un caffè al nuovo primario, Cox gli chiede come sia iniziata la "schiavitù con Kelso"; a quel punto si vede che Ted, nel ricordo, ha i capelli quando conosce Kelso per la prima volta. *Nella tredicesima puntata, il morto grasso che JD ed Elliot usano per l'esercitazione di JD, respira abbastanza vistosamente. Stagione 5 *Nel primo episodio quando J.D. fa finta di entrare a casa di Turk in mutande, Turk nota il suo "calzino da guida" ma nell'inquadratura precedente il calzino non si vede * Nello stesso episodio alla fine, l'inserviente fa vedere a J.D. 7 sagome identiche a lui, ma nella scena dopo il dottor Cox lo sta cercando e lui si mimetizza con la seconda sagoma a partire da destra ma appena si muove la sagoma dietro di lui non c'è più. *Nel quarto episodio della quinta serie, il dottor Kelso si presenta per tutta la puntata con un camice con il nome "Perry Cox". *Nel settimo episodio, La mia strada verso casa, quando il dottor Cox chiama JD nel suo giorno libero per chiedergli una consulenza inutile solo per vendicarsi per tutte le volte che JD l'aveva chiamato per chiedergli consigli gli anni prima, nella prima inquadratura prima che esca il coro per cantare "È tua la colpa...." dietro alla tenda non si vedono le gambe dell'infermiera Roberts e delle coriste mentre nelle inquadrature successive magicamente appaiono. *Nello stesso episodio JD si rinchiude in un sacco da cadaveri per farsi trasportare dall'ignaro Doug fuori dal reparto. In ascensore Doug si terrorizza vedendo il sacco muoversi, e lo percuote violentemente con un estintore. Ma nel panico successivo, mentre JD esce fuori malconcio, l'imbranato dottorino dell'obitorio stringe convulsamente tra le mani un evidente estintore di gomma. *Nell'ottavo episodio Il grande uccello quando Doug si dimentica di sbarazzarsi di un cadavere con il Rigor Mortis e Ted tenta di dargli una mano e viene catapultato sulla finestra,si vedono molto vistosamente i piedi del cadavere muoversi nella sua posizione finale. *Nella decima puntata, intitolata "La sua storia II", J.D. chiede alla sua ragazza (Julie) di suonare il "gong del sesso", che però suona prima che lei lo tocchi... *Nella puntata 12, Il mio cavolo, l'inserviente cattura un corvo usando come trappola un telefono cellulare chiuso in una gabbia. Quando il corvo viene intrappolato l'inserviente chiede all'uccello «Hai staccato il tasto 1?» ma è possibile vedere che il tasto 1 non c'era già da prima che il corvo fosse ingabbiato. *Nella puntata 14 della quinta serie, Il mio inferno privato, dopo che Turk e Carla hanno finito di fare l'amore la telecamera inquadra Carla che conferma ciò che Turk ha appena detto: «non mi sono mai sentito così vicino a te». La gag sta nel fatto che appena dopo aver detto questa frase Turk è già vestito, pronto per andare da JD. Ma quando Carla si accorge che Turk non è più a letto, è evidente che Turk è ancora sdraiato perché in basso a sinistra si possono vedere le sue spalle. *Nella puntata 23, "La mia urologa", quando Turk dice a J.D. che l'urologa (Kim) è sempre stata vicino a lui anche se non l'aveva mai notata, Turk dice che Kim c'era anche al funerale di Ben, il fratello di Jordan, proprio dietro a J.D., ma nella puntata del funerale, dietro a J.D., c'era Carla e non Kim. *Ancora nella puntata 23,"La mia urologa", Turk si spoglia davanti a Carla. Nella prima inquadratura cominciare con qualche bacio o andiamo subito al sodo eh?" Turk non ha niente dietro di sè, ma un attimo dopo appare un tavolino dove viene scaraventato con violenza dalla moglie. Stagione 6 *Nella nona puntata della sesta serie, Turk, segna sulla parte sinistra degli addominali del marine il punto dove andrà a fare l'incisione laparoscopica. Qualche scena dopo il segno lo si ritrova sulla parte destra. *Nella puntata 11 della sesta serie "La mia notte per ricordare", il dottor Cox appare con i capelli rasati e per questo non viene data nessuna spiegazione. Nella puntata successiva il dottor Cox ritorna ad avere i suoi soliti capelli. Infine, nella puntata 15 "Il mio lungo addio" si vede Cox che si rasa i capelli a zero con una macchinetta per capelli. *Nella puntata "Il Mio Lungo Addio", della 6ª stagione, vi è una scena in cui Elliot e Turk vanno a parlare in mensa con Carla. Quando Elliot si siede al tavolo, si può benissimo vedere che con la spalla tocca il camice dell'infermiera Roberts, cosa impossibile, dal momento che in quel momento Laverne Roberts è in coma, e quella è soltanto la proiezione di una fantasia di Carla. *Alla fine della puntata "Il mio tradizionale buon senso", quando Kim chiede a J.D. perché se ne sia andato, lei porta la borsetta alla sua sinistra, ma nell'inquadratura subito dopo la porta alla sua destra. Stagione 7 *Nella seconda puntata Turk dice che si gioca in 2 ad Halo2 sull'XBox ma la schermata che si vede è in single player e non multiplayer. Mentre gioca con l'inserviente i due si scambiano ripetutamente il pad a seconda delle inquadrature. Inoltre se uno dei due pad è chiaramente il modello wireless l'altro sembrerebbe una versione wired ma senza filo. *Nella terza puntata della 7ª stagione il Dr. Cox si fa servire alle labbra dallo specializzando Boone una tazza di caffè bollente. Boone la tiene con la mano sinistra e, in una scena successiva (col Dr. Cox ed Elliot sulla bilancia) appare con la mano fasciata, facendo intendere che si è ustionato: la mano però è la destra. *Nella puntata conclusiva della 7ª stagione "La Mia Principessa", Bob Kelso è ancora primario e viene rivisitato ancora il tema del bacio tra JD e Elliot, incongruenze cronologiche clamorose in quanto Kelso aveva già perso il posto di primario (viene sostituito da Cox) e inoltre, nelle precedenti puntate, JD e Elliot riprendono i rapporti "ambigui" tra amore e amicizia (la puntata "la mia principessa" nella versione americana chiudeva la settima stagione - dato che non hanno girato tutte le puntate causa sciopero e poi acquisto da parte della abc - andando in contrasto però con il corso normale della storia. In Italia è stata rimessa nella sua vera posizione, dunque la reale ultima puntata è "La mia perdita di tempo") * "La mia perdita di tempo" non è l'ultima puntata della serie, lo sciopero degli autori ha fatto si che non venisse scritta una puntata conclusiva. Questa è una delle ragioni che hanno portato i produttori a programmare una ottava serie. Stagione 8 *Nella quinta puntata, Elliot prende una specializzanda come protetta personale. Ma lei lavora privatamente all'interno dell'ospedale dalla terza puntata della sesta serie, quindi teoricamente non potrebbe farlo. In italia specifichiamo che non sono ancora uscite in italiano, supponiamo ci vorrà ancora un anno. Stagione 9 Lawrence dichiarò inizialmente che l'ottava stagione sarebbe stata quella conclusiva se Braff non avesse partecipato anche a una futura, e che lui probabilmente si sarebbe dedicato a un altro programma. Alcuni mesi più tardi, viene confermato che la nona stagione ha il 50% di possibilità di essere prodotta che l'episodio My Finale non sarà quello conclusivo e che la ABC ha aperto i colloqui per rinnovare di un altro anno la serie. Lawrence ha dichiarato in un'intervista che "lo Scrubs che conosciamo" è finito con l'ottava stagione e che c'è la possibilità di un re-cast per una nuova sit-com sullo stile di ER - Medici in prima linea Zach Braff conferma la sua partecipazione per sei episodi della nona stagione ma di sapere veramente poco sul nuovo formato che i produttori hanno intenzione di intraprendere, mentre Sarah Chalke per tutta . Curiosità * I seguenti telefilm vengono citati: Desperate Housewives ("Non mi importa di tutto ciò che succede a Wisteria Lane" Dr. Cox), Grey's Anatomy ("oh JD non potremmo andare a casa metterci in pigiama e guardare grey's anatomy?" Elliot), The O.C. ("...la serie Oc..." Dr. Cox), Friends (vari riferimenti a Ross e Rachel paragonandoli a Elliot e JD), Dr. House (Tutta la puntata "Il Mio House"), I giorni della nostra vita (dichiarato dal Dr. Cox il suo telefilm preferito), Una Mamma Per Amica ("Oh no! Mi sono perso "Una Mamma Per Amica"!", Ted ed anche: episodio 17 stagione 5: tv: "restate insieme a noi con una mamma per amica" Turk: "Madri e figlie, chiaccherano tanto ma dicono verità" JD: "sono cosi arrabbiato con Lorelai che non riesco nemmeno a parlarne"), Will&Grace (Dr. Cox: "Bene Will e Grace, rapporto" riferito ad Elliot e JD, ed ovviamente Grace è JD!!), -Everwood (JD:"Mi ha costretto a vedere Everwood!" (riferito ad un paziente)). Viene inoltre citato il telefilm Seinfeld (JD appare nei panni del comico nei tipici momenti di inizio puntata) e il telefilm Tutto in Famiglia (nell'episodio pilota, dopo aver chiesto ad Elliot di uscire insieme, J.D. immagina di guardare alla televisione un episodio del telefilm con lui ed Elliot al posto di Michael e Janet, senza però citare direttamente il telefilm, anche se la "location" è chiaramente la stessa di Tutto in Famiglia). * La sigla iniziale degli episodi è una sequenza, ottenuta dal montaggio incrociato di tante riprese quanti sono i protagonisti del telefilm, e mostra immagini dei personaggi che svolgono la stessa mansione all'interno dell'ospedale. La sequenza inizia con J.D, e prosegue in dissolvenza incrociata sugli altri, e l'ultimo ad appoggiare la radiografia è nuovamente J.D. (Zach Braff). All'inizio della 2ª stagione venne utilizzata una sigla più lunga e che includeva i nomi degli attori (inserendovi anche l'inserviente) ma la nuova sigla fu presto abbandonata a causa delle lamentele dei fan e si ritornò quindi alla versione originale. * Nel film tv Il super Buon Natale dei Muppet compare gran parte del cast di "Scrubs" nei loro ruoli del telefilm ovvero: Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Neil Flynn, John C. McGinley e Judy Reyes. * La quasi totalità degli episodi è narrata da J.D. e per questo iniziano tutti per La mia…, Il mio… (My, in inglese). Dalla 2° serie però sono stati prodotti 7 episodi narrati da altri protagonisti: His Story (narrato dal Dr. Cox), His Story II (Turk), Her Story (Elliot), Her Story II (Carla), His Story III (Inserviente), His Story IV (Kelso) e '' Their Story'' ( Jordan, Ted e Todd). * Neil Flynn, che interpreta la parte dell'inserviente, improvvisa in molte scene nelle quali appare il suo personaggio. Sapendo il modo in cui dovrà svolgersi la scena lui improvvisa le sue battute. * Christa Miller Lawrence che interpreta la moglie del Dr. Cox, Jordan Sullivan, nella vita reale è la moglie di Bill Lawrence, nell'episodio Il mio male il filmino delle nozze tra Cox e Jordan è il vero filmino delle nozze tra Christa Miller e Bill Lawrence. * In una scena in cui JD anticipa le battute del dottor Cox, quest'ultimo si riferisce a lui chiamandolo Radar. Questo soprannome è una citazione dal telefilm M.A.S.H. nel quale un personaggio, chiamato appunto Radar, era solito ripetere gli ordini impostigli dal superiore mentre questi li impartiva. * Durante la serie Elliot molte volte parla in tedesco, come ad esempio nel ventesimo episodio della seconda stagione La mia interpretazione (My interpretation). Sarah Chalke conosce realmente il tedesco. Nella versione tradotta in tedesco, tuttavia, la lingua è cambiata come danese. * Nella versione spagnola, Carla e la sua famiglia sono italiani e le loro scene in lingua spagnola vengono tradotte (a dire la verità in maniera molto approssimativa) in italiano. * In una puntata Turk dice al suo amico J.D. di aver cambiato numero di telefono per farlo diventare "CALL TUR", il doppiaggio però ha travisato il numero originale che era "916-CALL-TURK". Quest'ultimo numero è il reale numero di Turk (non digitabile dall'Europa), poche ore dopo la messa in onda della puntata il suo telefono è stato bombardato da chiamate di fan ed esaltati; gli attori, però, da bravi comici sono stati al gioco tanto da prendere uno ad uno le chiamate; il video della scena era disponibile sul sito della NBC. Ora al telefono è stata sostituita una segreteria telefonica permanente con messaggi recitati da personaggi del cast che promuovono ogni volta eventi diversi. * Sul sito della NBC è possibile giocare ad un gioco a quiz che fa prendere la parte del giovane tirocinante alle prese con Kelso. * Il dottor Cox indossa spesso la maglia della squadra di hockey su ghiaccio Detroit Red Wings n. 24, appartenente al giocatore Chris Chelios. * L'abitudine del Dottor Cox di chiamare J.D. con nomi femminili è un'idea di John C. McGinley che fa la stessa cosa nella vita reale con il suo amico attore John Cusack. * Vari membri dello staff di Scrubs sono apparsi in ruoli secondari all'interno della serie, come ad esempio il produttore Mike Schwartz nel ruolo di Lloyd il fattorino e il produttore Randal Winston nel ruolo della guardia di sicurezza Leonard, l'afroamericano con l'uncino. * All'inizio della serie c'era un motivo musicale usato alla fine delle scene tristi. Nella quarta stagione, era diventato così famoso che, secondo i produttori, si era trasformato in un cliché. Infatti nell'episodio La Nuova Amica della Mia Vecchia Amica, J.D. chiede al Dott. Cox aiuto dicendogli: «Viene a vedere il mio paziente, mi insegna la lezione e poi parte la musica. Già la sento…» e imita il motivetto. Da allora, il motivo è stato usato parecchie volte quando i personaggi fingono di essere tristi. * L'abitudine del Dottor Cox di toccarsi il naso prima di incrociare le braccia è un omaggio di John C. McGinley al personaggio interpretato da Robert Redford ne La stangata. *Nell'ottavo episodio della terza serie "La mia amica medico" si scopre che l'inserviente (interpretato da Neil Flynn) ha recitato nel film Il fuggitivo. Neil Flynn ha veramente recitato ne Il fuggitivo nel ruolo di un poliziotto. *Nella prima puntata della quarta serie Turk, dopo aver distrutto l'auto di JD, acquista tre scooter uguali, uno per se, uno per Carla ed uno per JD (che continuerà ad usare in altri episodi). Gli scooter sono modello Venice 49c della casa statunitense T'NG e richiamano le forme della Vespa Piaggio. È inoltre da notare che gli scooter hanno lo stesso colore dei camici dei rispettivi proprietari (rosa=Carla, verde=turk e blu=JD) *Quando J.D nella quinta serie fa finta di fare sesso con Julie, Elliot lo smaschera grazie al fatto che lui non ha usato la frase "Fuoco alle Polveri" dopo il finto rapporto. La stessa frase veniva usata dal padre di J.D. nella prima serie (Puntata 19), dopo un peto. *Nell'undicesima puntata della quinta serie Inserviente fa sbattere J.D. contro un furgone identico a quello dell' A-Team. *Nella puntata "la mia prospettiva" della sesta stagione Todd indossa una canotta con su scritto "thetoddtime.com", il suo sito. Il sito è esistito realmente, ma ora è stato eliminato. Visitandolo si poteva vedere un filmato di Todd in perizoma, davanti l'ospedale, che assume pose da culturista urlando continuamente "Yeah!". È comunque ancora possibile vedere il filmato su YouTube, a questo indirizzo. *Nella puntata "La sua Storia II" (serie 5 puntata 10) appare come padrino di July, ragazza di JD, Billy Dee Williams, attore che ha interpretato Lando Calrissian, famoso personaggio della saga di Star Wars. (Episodi V e VI) *Sempre in questa puntata al termine c'è la canzone "Ride" dei Cary Brothers. Questa canzone è stata usata anche come colonna sonora del film "The Last Kiss", versione americana del nostro "L'ultimo Bacio" di Muccino, nel quale proprio Zach Braff è il protagonista e lo stesso attore ha partecipato anche alle riprese del video, su YouTube è infatti possibile vedere il Making the Movie. Sfortunatamente il film "The Last Kiss" uscito in america nel 2006 non è mai arrivato in Italia. *Nella puntata "La Loro Storia" (6ª Serie), un'inquadratura effettuata dalla macchina da presa, riprende il viso di Turk mentre parla ad un ragazzo con un camice blu e la stessa acconciatura di JD; appena però l'inquadratura mostra il volto del ragazzo, si può vedere che si tratta di Todd, con il camice verde e la sua solita bandana, al minuto 9.33. *Sempre nella puntata "La Loro Storia" (episodio 17, 6ª Serie), Jordan augura al dottor Mickhead di prendere il cancro. Tra la folla indignata in attesa del caffè, alle sue spalle, c'è anche il vero marito dell'attrice, nonché produttore della serie Bill Lawrence, vestito con una felpa verdina e col cucchiaino in mano. Inoltre questo episodio è l'unico in cui Bill Lawrence parla, dicendo:"non ci può essere altra spiegazione" *L' infermiera Roberts, che muore nella sesta serie, ritornerà nella seconda puntata della settima "Il mio Lungo Travaglio" (e in alcune puntate successive) nei panni dell'infermiera Shirley, e JD, il protagonista, se ne accorgerà dicendo: "mi ricorda qualcuno". JD sarà l'unico in grado di vedere la somiglianza e la soprannominerà "Lavernegain" (Laverne-again, che tradotto significa ancora-Laverne, in italiano il soprannome è "L'altralaverne"). La scelta del nome della rediviva Laverne è un chiaro riferimento alla serie spin-off di Happy Days “Laverne & Shirley”. *L'attore che interpreta Turk (Donald Faison) appare nel video dei Fall Out Boy della cover di "Beat It" di Michael Jackson e nel video di "Chariot" di Gavin DeGraw (diretto da Zach Braff). *Nell'ottava puntata della terza serie è presente un riferimento al film Vanilla Sky,infatti la scena della macchina che cade giù da un ponte mentre Turk, Carla e JD si recano al lavoro è molto fedele a quella del film originale *Nell'undicesima puntata della terza serie è presente un riferimento al film American Pie, infatti quando Denny, la fidanzata di JD, gli dice "Ti Amo" Turk dice:"Ha usato il parolone". Lo stesso scambio di battute avviene nella commedia americana infatti quando Viky (interpretata anche lei da Tara Reid) dice a Kevin "Ti Amo" uno dei suoi migliori amici, Oz, dice: "Caspita ha usato il parolone". *Nella seconda puntata della settima serie vi è un chiaro riferimento alla serie Grand Theft Auto della Rockstar Games. Il primario Bob Kelso, infatti, dice "Io gioco solo a Pacman e a quel gioco di ladri e macchine: adoro rubare Cadillac e investire prostitute". *Nel sito della ABC è possibile vedere delle puntate di "Interns" una webseries con protagonisti gli specializzandi dell' ottava serie di scrubs, la protagonista Sandy che non compare nelle prime puntate dell'ottava serie racconta la vita da specializzando, un po' come JD nella prima serie, ma senza strane fantasie. *Nella prima puntata della prima serie quando JD si siede nella saletta reperibile e si immagina sposato con Elliot, nel televisore, sono entrambi sulla scenografia di "Tutto In Famiglia". *La settimana puntata della quinta serie: la mia strada verso casa, è un chiaro riferimento alla fiaba: il mago di OZ, con vari indizi i quali: la ricerca di un cervello da parte di Elliot, di un cuore da parte di Turk e del coraggio da parte di Carla. è anche presente la canzone del mago di Oz cantata dalla band a cappella di Ted. JD viene chiamato da Cox Dhoroty in due occasioni all interno della puntata, Jordan è la "strega cattiva dell' ala Est" così chiamata da Cox e cade a terra dicendo: mi sto sciogliendo, ci sono poi le scarpe di JD che vengono verniciate di rosso dall'inserviente all'inizio della puntata. Inoltre all'inizio della puntata, mentre J.D. sta facendo il bagno sta sentendo la canzone "Africa" dei Toto; nella fiaba, Toto è il nome del cagnolino di Dorothy. *Nella prima puntata della prima serie quando Turk e JD stanno parlando nella stanza della risonanza magnetica il paziente sul lettino è Lonnie (l assistente che comparirà nelle serie successive) *Nella puntata finale, dopo che JD ha il suo flash riguardo il futuro esclama "So che questo sarà esattamente quello che succederà. chi può dire che le mie fantasie non possono realizzarsi? è solo lui" e volta il suo sguardo verso l'insegna del sacro cuore, a fianco a lui c'è un inserviente che si volta verso l'insegna come a dire "cosa c'è li?" poi lo guarda e gli da la buona notte. L'inserviente è Bill Lawrence, autore della serie, che nella quindicesima puntata dell'ottava serie interpreta l'officiante al matrimonio dell'inserviente. *Nella puntata finale il discorso fatto da JD ed Elliot mentre sono a letto è lo stesso fatto nella puntata pilota di SPIN CITYhttp://forums.abc.go.com/n/blogs/blog.aspx?nav=main&webtag=scrubsramblings&entry=16 I Cinque Nelle varie puntate, compaiono diversi modi di battere il cinque, nei quali partecipano Todd Turk e J.D. (e molto raramente anche Elliot) che variano in base allo stato d'animo, alla situazione e ad altri fattori. Soprannomi affibbiati a J.D. Dal dottor Cox «... sa, una parte di me muore ogni volta che lei mi chiama con un nome di donna» « Ascolta Jenny Denise Tiffany Ambra Sofia...» ( J.D. e il dottor Cox) Nonostante il soprannome più usato dal dottor Cox nei confronti di J.D. sia pivello, Cox è solito chiamare il giovane medico con nomi femminili, o con nomi spesso denigranti nati dal contesto della puntata. *23 *Abby *Alice *Ambra *Angela *Angie *Annie *Annika *Astro *Baby *Ballerina *Barbara *Belinda *Benjy *Betsie *Betty *Betty Lou *Beyoncé *Bezzy *Bimbo grande *Brunetta *Britney *Campanellino *Carol *Cara Chichidi (o Kikidi) *Charlotte *Capitan conforto *Capitan coraggio *Cheryl *Clara *Clarabella *Claudia *Cosetta *Cucciolo non svezzato di Labrador *Cucciolone *Debbie *Denise *Dixie *Doogie *Dorothy *Dottor Barba Da Pubertà *Dottore *DUGHI *Dumbo *Ebby *Ellen *Erroll Flynn, *Eunice *Eva *Fantasia *Farrah *Fatina *Felicia *Femminuccia *Femminuccia emotiva *Fessacchiotto *Fiona *Fido *Frodo *Ginger *Gioia *Giselle *Giuly *Giuditta *Gladyes *Gloria *Golosino Episodio 10 serie 1 *Grace *Gwyneth *Heather *Heidi *Helen *Hermione *Hoprah *Idiota *Incompetente *Ingombro Umano *Irritante pivello piagnone *Jane *Janice *Janette *Jenis *Jennifer *Jo-Jo *Johanna *Jonny *Jenny *Katie *Kikidee *Kim *Kimmi *La signora in giallo *Lassie *Lilian *Lindsey *Linus *Loretta *Louise *Madame Judy Dorian *Maggie *Muffin *Margareth *Mariska *Marsha *Martha *Maurisha *Melinda *Milady *Mia piccola venerdì *Mio piccolo tesoro *Mio piccolo pivellino paperino *Myndi *Monica *Molly *Murder she wrote, tradotto in Italiano come Jessica Fletcher *Marge *Nancy Drew (teen-detective di una famosa serie di libri) *Naomi *Novellino *Nubildonna *Orsacchiotto stupidotto *Paperino *Paula *Pezzo grosso *Phyllis *Piccola Venerdì *Piccolo Arcobaleno *Pink *Pippy *Pivello *Pivellino *Pivellino paperino *Polly *Porcellino *Pornostar *Priscilla *Principessa *Pupa *Radar (citazione dal telefilm M.A.S.H.) *Ragazza *Ragazzina *Ragazzina con le trecce *Ragazzina con le trecce che va sul triciclo *Ragazzina nel corpo di una donna *Rebecca *Recordman dell'astinenza sessuale *Riccioli d'oro *Rhonda *Rhosen *Rin Tin Tin *Sabrina *Samanta *Sandy *Sandra *Sally *Sasha *Scarlett *Scooby Doo *Schizzetto *Shakira *Shannon *Sheela *Mr Simpatia *Shirley *Signora in Giallo *Signorinella *Sophia *Sorelline Hilton (insieme con Turk) *SpiderGirl *Stefany *Stupida larva di mosca *Sue *Superstar *SuperGirl *Susan *Susanna *Temmy *Tesoro *Tiffany *Tina *Toto *Trisha *Tza Tza *Val *Ventitré *Veruska *Violet *Vivian *Wonder bra Da altri *Coso - Turk *Orso Di Vaniglia - Turk (che quindi è orso di cioccolato) *Clarisse - Inserviente *Killer - Inserviente *Golosino - Inserviente *Mediconzolo - Inserviente *Pippy Frittella - Inserviente *Mocio - Infermiera Roberts *Bambi - Carla *Raggio di sole - Carla *Maghetto - Bob Kelso *Laghetto - Inserviente (subito dopo che Kelso l'ha chiamato maghetto l'inserviente gli spruzza lo spray sui pantaloni e lo chiama laghetto) *Sally la timida - Jordan Sullivan *Nancy senza mento - Jordan Sullivan *D.J. - Jordan Sullivan *Numero 2 - da un paziente che si chiamava anch'egli J.D. *Giovane - Bob Kelso *Marybeth - da una paziente che voleva ingraziarsi il dottor Cox *Betty - Elliot (suggeritole dal Dr.Cox) *Johnny - dalla psichiatra Molly, dal fratello Dan e dal padre *Cotton Fioc - Infermiera Roberts *Ombra Bianca - Turk *Meticcio blu dei pascoli rosa - Infermiera Roberts *Asso - Bob Kelso *Balena bianca - Turk (che quindi è balena nera) *Bambola - Turk *Dottor John - mi dicevo uno di loro ma ora grazie all'inserviente tutti sanno che sono un finto e mi vergogno come un ladro - Dorian - Inserviente (7x04) Premi Nelle prime tre stagioni, Scrubs ha ricevuto le nomination all'Emmy per il casting, il montaggio e la scrittura per una Sitcom. Nella 4° stagione il programma ha ricevuto altre nomination come Miglior Sitcom, Miglior attore protagonista di una Sitcom (Zach Braff), Miglior Montaggio per una serie ripresa in Multi-Camera (riferito praticamente solo al diciassettesimo episodio della quarta stagione La mia vita come una sit com (My Life in Four Cameras) visto che la tecnica di ripresa della serie è principalmente quella a camera singola), casting. Altri premi vinti dallo show sono l'Humanitas Prize 2002, per la categoria 30 minuti per il quarto episodio della prima stagione La mia vecchia signora (My Old Lady), e il premio Sean Murtha. Braff è stato nominato per il Golden Globe come Miglior Attore in una Serie TV, Commedia o Musical nel 2005 e nel 2006, che pero sono stati vinti rispettivamente da Jason Bateman di Arrested Developement e da Steve Carell di The Office. Colonne sonore PRIMA SERIE *Lazlo Blane - Superman *Away - Leroy *I Want You To Want Me - Cheap Trick *Please Forgive Me - David Gray *Good Time - Leroy *Over Me - Tricky *A Little Respect - Erasure *Dracula From Houston - Butthole Surfers *Hallelujah - John Cale *Good Life - Francis Dunnery *Elettric Relaxtion - A Tribe Called Quest *Camera One - Josh Joplin *See Ya Around - Karen DeBerg *Wonderful - Everclear *Hooch - Everything *Fuzzy - Incredible Moses Leroy *On Fire - Sebadoh *Moving On Stereo - The Cars *Rock Around The Clock - Billy Haley And His Comets *Sinnerman - Nina Simone *Easy tonight - Five For Fighting *New Slang - The Shins *Fighting For My Love - Nil Lara *Ever Fallen In Love (Whit Someone You Should'nt'have) - The Buzzcocks *Talk Dirty To Me - Poison *Have It All - Jeremy Kay *Attitude - The Replacements *High Time - Michael Penn *Surrender - Cheap Trick *All In My Head - Shawn Mullins *Hold On Hope - Guided By Voice *Fresh Feeling - Eels *Beautiful World - Colin Hay *Waiting For My Real Life To Begin - Colin Hay SECONDA SERIE *Overkill - Colin Hay *My Brilliant Feet - Colin Hay *Pinch Me - Barenaked Ladies *Candyman - Sammy Davis Jr *Sex Machine - James Brown *In The Mood - Glenn Miller *Don't You Forget Abaut Me - Simple Minds *99 Luftballoons - Nena *Let's Get It On - Marvin Gaye *The Payback - James Brown *The Stripper - Davin Rose & His Orchestra *High Time - Michael Penn *Come Around - Rhett Miller *Boy On TV - Keren DeBerg *Questin - Rhett Miller *Gone - Keren DeBerg *What A Difference A Day Makes - Dinah Washington *Bulletproof Glow - Steve Betrand *He's Not Heavy, He's My Brother - D.L. Hughley *Hello My Baby - Hospital Quartet *At Last - Keren DeBerg *She Says - Howie Day *Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger *Tell Her This - Del Amitri *Dreaming Of You - The Coral *Under Pressure - Queen And David Bowie *Barenaked Ladies - If I Had Million Dollars *Ride With Me - Nelly *Mother We Just Can't Get Enough - New Radicals *Rain King - Counting Crows *Bad Case Of Loving You - Robert Palmer *Somethings Always Wrong - Toad The Wet Sprocket *Here Comes My Baby - Cat Stevens *Caught By The River - The Doves *Drown - Poor Rich Ones TERZA SERIE *Faith - George Michael *Beautiful Day - U2 *American Girl - Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers *Don't Stop Believin' - Journey *Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman - Bryan Adams *We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off - Jermaine Stewart *Do It Again - Stroke 9 *Lovin' You - Minnie Riperton *Cindy - Tammany Hall *Bad Day - R.E.M. *I've Been Waiting - Matthew Sweet *Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of - U2 *Hero - Enrique Iglesias *Our Love - Rhett Miller *Happy Go Lucky - Paul Evans *It's Raining Men - Weathergirls *The Rescue Blues - Ryan Adams *Everything's Not Lost - Coldplay *A Murder Of One - Counting Crows *Winter - Joshua Radin *Rock Ya Body Mic Check 1,2 - MVP Ft. Stagga Lee *I'm With You - Avril Lavigne *What A Wonderful World - The Ramones *Section 09 (Reach For The Sun) - The Polyphonic Spree *One Thing - Finger Eleven *Follow Through - Gavin DeGraw *Beutiful - Steve Bertrand *Eight Days A Week - The Beatles QUARTA SERIE *I Would Do Anithing For Love - Meatloaf *All By Myself - Erioc Carmen *Rappers Delight - Sugar Hill Gang *Lost Cause - Beck *Blue Eyes - Cary Brothers *Funky For You - Common *Stop Joking Around - Hawksley Workman *Thank You - Dido *Move On - Jet *Something - Cary Brothers *If You Were Here - Thompson Twins *Bust A Move - Young MC *Honestly - Cary Brothers *One Singular Sensation - A Chorus Line *I Wanna Know - The Mavericks *Learn To Fly - Foo Fighters *Cats In The Cradle - Cat Stevens *What The World Needs Now Is Love - Carpenters *Take On Me - A Ha *All Kinds Of Time - Fountains Of Wayne *Today - Joshua Radin *Isn't She Lovely - Stevie Wonder *Windmills - Toad The Wet Sprocket *Waiting For Your Letter - Cary Brothers *Closer - Joshua Radin *Collide - Howie Day *Everybody Gets What They Deserve - Churchills *Come On Get Happy - Partridge Family *Don't Look Away - Joshua Radin *Half - G Tom Mac QUINTA SERIE *Are You Gonna Be My Girl - Jet *Anything Can Happen - Finn Brothers *Devil Baby - Mark Knopfler *Sooner Or Later - Michael Tolcher *Kung Fu Fighting - Carl Douglas *Everybody's Changing - Keane *Sideways - Citizen Cope *Slave To Love - Bryan Ferry *In The Sun - Joseph Arthur *To The Woman - Tammany Hall NYC *These Photographs - Joshua Radin *Africa -Toto *100 Years - Five For Fighting *Hey Julie - Fountains Of Wayne *Working For The Weekend - Loverboy *Poison - Bell Biv Devoe *More Than A Feeling - Boston *Ride - Cary Brothers *Happy Together - The Turtles *Shadow - The Southland *Fix You - Coldplay *Long Road - Pearl Jam *Living Life - The Eels *Someone - Tammany Hall *All Of The Words - Kutless *Brickhouse - The Commodores *Koyaanisquatsi - Phillip Glass *Macho Man - The Village People *Still Fighting It - Ben Folds *Augustana - Boston *How To Save A Life - The Fray *Someone Else - Gary Jules *World Spins Madly In - The Weepies *Easier To Lie - Acqualung *Delirious Love - Neil Diamond *Boy On Tv - Keren DeBerg *Love Hurts - Nazareth *I Love The Nightlife - Alicia Bridges *Why - Elefant *Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Elton John & Kiki Dee SESTA SERIE *Dancing Queen - ABBA *Be Yourself - Audioslave *Bye Bye Bye - N'Sync *Here It Goes Again - OK GO *Funky Cold Medina - Tone Loc *Miracle - Foo Fighters *I Saw - Matt Nathanson *All In All - Lifehouse *Where Do You Go - Sister Hazel *Girl From Ipanema - Astrud Gilberto, Stan Getz and Joao *The Crane Wife 3 - Decemberists *Thrift Store T-Shirt - Brent Jordan *Hands Of Time - Ron Sexsmith *Carribean Queen - Billy Ocean *I Summon You - Spoon *Devil's Son - DevilDriver *Driving Down The Darkness - DevilDriver *Turn - Travis *Walking NExt To You - Acres *Sometimes A Fantasy - Billy Joel *She Is - The Fray *Diner - Martin Sexton *Half A World Away - R.E.M. *Courage - Glen Phillips *Ain't No Reason - Brett Dennen *A Bad Dream - Keane *Party All Time - Eddie Murphy & Rick James *A Beautiful Morning - The Rascals *Last Request - Paolo Nutini *Now That We've Found Love - Heavy D & The Boys *Forever Lost - Magic Numbers *The History Of Excuses - Bishop Allen *Pass It On - The Coral *Stolen - Dashboard Confessional *Vacation - Go-Gos *Human - John McLaughlin *Pure Love - Colin Hay *Alive With The Glory Of Love - Say Anithing SETTIMA SERIE *Where We Gonna Go From Here - Mat Kearney *Down Under - Colin Hay *Heartbeats - Jose Gonzales *Friends & Family - Trik Turner *Old Time Rock & Roll - Bob Seger *Opportunity - Pete Murray *The Man - Pete Yorn *Whoomp! (There It Is) - Tag Team *B-13 - Jump, Little Children *Catch My Desease - Ben Lee *Texas - Lo Pro *Where's Guido - Loco Family *Collie Man - Slighty Stoopid *Little Victories - Matt Nathanson *Love Train - The O'Jays *Missed The Boat - Modest Mouse La serie in DVD Lista delle uscite dei DVD di Scrubs: Note Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * * Sito ufficiale sul sito NBC * * Pagina di Scrubs sulla Movie Wiki * Scrubs su Foxtv.it * Fan Club Italiano di Scrubs * La programmazione su satellite Categoria:Scrubs - Medici ai primi ferri ar:سكرابز (مسلسل أمريكي) bg:Смешно отделение bs:Stažist (serija) da:Scrubs de:Scrubs – Die Anfänger en:Scrubs (TV series) es:Scrubs et:Kollanokad fi:Tuho-osasto fr:Scrubs gl:Scrubs he:סקראבס hr:Stažist (TV serija) is:Nýgræðingar ja:スクラブス ko:스크럽스 la:Scrubs lb:Scrubs lt:Daktariūkščiai nl:Scrubs no:Scrubs pl:Hoży doktorzy pt:Scrubs ru:Клиника (телесериал) sh:Scrubs simple:Scrubs (TV series) sv:Scrubs tr:Scrubs (dizi) uk:Клініка (телесеріал) uz:Scrubs